When Worlds Collide
by Crossin' Over
Summary: What's happening? The worlds are mixing? Heero's MISSING?! So is Goliath? What's happening here?! Why's everything screwing up!!!
1. Angel of the Night

__

When worlds Collide:

Angels of the Night

He soars through the sky like a true angel of the night. With his strong wings spread he feels as if he could fly forever. Flying has always been his favorite part of protecting the city. It's his favorite part of living _period_. The breeze beneath his wings, allowing him to glide high above the earth, the thrill of flying, he loved it! It was moments like this he lived for.

He looks down at the city below. Then, like a sword cutting through flesh he hears the alarm. Frantically he searches for where the alarm came from. He sees two figures running out of a store. They both have masks covering their faces and they're dressed in black. The two hop on motorcycles sitting in front of the store. They laugh and ride off on the bikes laughing. 

"They never learn…" he says with a slight smile. He swoops down upon them, like the angel of the night he is. "Hi boys." He says flying just feet above them.

The look up. "Get away from us you monster!" One shouts. The other pulls out a hand gun. "Get away!" the first one yells again. 

"Little old me?" He asks. "You aren't afraid of me, are you?" 

"Get the hell away!" The one with the gun screams. He pulls the trigger and the awful bang irrupts from the gun.

__

Humans and they're guns! He thinks coldly as he dodges the bullet.

"Don't you know it takes more then that to take out a good Gargoyle?" He swoops in again, his white hair flowing behind him. 

"I said stay back!" The man with the gun shrieks dropping the gun and pulling out a sharp knife. "Luke, if anything happens to me, take care of yourself, Ok?"

The other man nods. "Sure thing."

The one with the knife looks up at him. "You're goin' down, monster!" He reaches his hand up, and having rather long arms he tears the knife through a wing before Brooklyn had a chance to dodge.

He lets out an awful screech of pain. "Human!" He shouts losing his patience. He swings his arm. With the force of a tornado the man flies off his bike and into a building. 

"Hank!! You killed Hank! You evil creature from Hell!" 

Brooklyn lands in the road. "That's going to have to take some time to heal." He growled angrily, spreading his injured wing and looking at it. "I won't be able to fly well until tomorrow night." He glares off toward the one remaining man on the bike. "Goliath," he says through his headset. "I might not be returning to the tower tonight."

An angry "why?" comes back through it.

"Because I was watching on patrol when these two guys were robbing a store. One pulled a knife out on me and got me before I could dodge. He got me in the wing."

"It's okay, Brooklyn." He says at an attempt to control his anger, that actually worked.

He takes the headphones off his ears and puts them around his neck. "I'm such a loser…" He mumbles taking a hefty jump and praying he could stay aloft long enough to get atop a building. 

He soars above the city, but feels the great pain in his wing. He lands on top of the closes, tallest building he could get to and folds his wings. "Legs don't fail me now…" He mutters running toward edge of the building. When he gets to the ledge he takes an amazing leap and seems to fly to the other building. "Well, this'll work, kind of." He repeats what he'd just done several times, until he got to the clock tower near an hour later.

Hudson, who had been watching the Discovery Channel because he'd seen nearly everything else on, looks at him. "What's wrong, lad?" He asks. 

"Knife through the wing."

"Well, dawn will be here soon. Goliath and the rest of them should be here soon." As the words left his mouth Lex, his young, green, more bat-like friend lands on the railing. 

"Hi, Brooklyn." He says with a smile.

"Hey Lex." He mumbles.

"What happened?"

"Human with a knife…"

"Ouch… that bites."

Right then their leader lands on the balcony with Alisa in his arms. He sits her down and looks at Brooklyn. "Are you alright, Brooklyn?"

"I'm fine, Goliath. Thanks for asking." As the words left his mouth Angela and Broadway land. Brooklyn gives Angela a meaningful look. Broadway's still his friend, but he never got over losing Angela to him. "Hi, Angela, Broadway."

They both smile at Brooklyn. "Hi, Brooklyn."

"What happened to your wing?" Angela asks, looking very concerned.

He shrugs. "Human."

"Hey, uh, guys, I hate to rack the party but the sun's coming up soon."

The Gargoyles all take their places on the balcony, each one looking fierce and ruthless. Bronx looked at his master then back out toward the raising sun with the look of attack on his face.

Elisa smiles. "Have a nice sleep." She whispers as her friends turn to stone. When they've turned to stone she goes to Goliath and runs a finger down his face. "Goliath, I love you, but fate keeps up apart…" She leans onto him and places her lips on cheek gives him a small, tender kiss. "Later guys." She says, nearing tears. "I'll be back." With one last look and a smile she turns and walks away from the statues, her friends. 

XXXX

Alisa looks at the setting sun from her perch next to Goliath. She knows they'll come out soon. She looks into Goliath's rock face and sighs. "If only…" She marvels at how the setting sun looks bouncing off him. Knowing the Gargoyles for so long she knows what it's like when they break from the rock so she swings her legs around and moves away from them.

The rock begins to crack and a yell comes. Goliath stands there before. "Elisa!" She says smiling, as he always does.

"Goliath!" She says running into his outstretched arms. 

Brooklyn spreads his wings and smiles, noticing that the cut that was on his wing is gone, as he knew it would be. He flexes his wings. He knows he can fly again. 

Bronx jumps down from his corner and barks playfully. He's still a puppy, but he's closer to being grown up now. He lets out small growl of loneliness. "Oh, Bronx," Elisa says, "I got you something!" She pulls away from Goliath and walks into the tower. She comes back a few minutes later dragging a huge bone. Bronx's eyes lit up jumps onto the bone. "Thought you might like that." She says with a grin.

"Uh… guys…" Broadway says, "Rainbow portals opening up in the sky isn't normal, right?" He points to a spot in the sky where the moon should be.

Everyone looks at it. "No, Broadway, it isn't…" Goliath says, finding himself entranced by it.

"It's beautiful…"

Right then a golden beam of light comes from the portal. All of the Gargoyles and Alisa are too entranced by the portals to take notice of it. The golden beam comes down around them and transports them to another world…


	2. Missing in Action

__

Missing in Action

He maneuvers his awesome machine perfectly. The scythe in its hands swings for the final blow. Its blade sinks into the metal of the machine he'd been fighting. The machine goes up in an explosion. He smiles with satisfaction, his blue eyes sparkle. "Don't mess with ShiniGami." He says coldly.

He searches frantically for his friend. "Have you found him yet, Wufei?" He asks through his command center.

"Not yet." Comes the reply. 

"What about you, Quat?" He asks addressing his blond friend.

"Sadly, no." He answers. 

"Neither have I." Duo says sadly.

"Nor, I." Comes Trowa's rare voice. 

"Duo," Wufei says. "We've been looking for three days. He's gone."

The God of Death finds tears in his eyes. "No. We keep looking. Heero Yuy is _unkillable_ and I will find him… with or without your help."

The young Quatre sighs. "Duo, we know how you feel-"

"No, Quatre! You don't know how I feel! He's my best friend and I will find him!"

"After all he's put you through?" Trowa asks in his quiet voice.

"I deserved it all." Duo says, disgusted with himself. "He died saving me! We have to find him…"

"Let's call it quits for the day." Quatre says, knowing Duo will turn it down. "We need sleep. When was the last time you slept, Duo?"

The man rubs his eyes. "I don't know… I just want to find Heero…"

"Have you been eating?" Wufie asks, worried about the 'braided baka.' "You have to give up, Duo. At least one night's sleep and some food."

"I'm not hungry." Duo says stubbornly. 

The four Gundams meet up. "Lets go home…" Duo says sadly. "But we start searching again in the morning." He starts out followed closely by the other three.

"I'm worried about Duo." Quatre says sadly. "He's stressing me out in sadness."

Wufei sighs and stares at a place on the wall. "I hope he'll be Ok."

"As long as Heero's gone he's going to be very sad." Quatre says innocently. "And that will hurt."

"Hold on…" Trowa says. "The sadder Duo gets, the more your Empathy bothers you, until…"

"Yes, until I'm as sad as him."

"Then it's settled." Wufei says. "We have to find Heero."

The young blond looks up at Wufei. "Shall we look without Duo and let him sleep?"

Wufei nods. "Yes. We have to cheer him up. He hasn't been eating, if he sleeps it's not for long, he hasn't been bothering me either!"

"He is sick." Trowa announces. 

"I know! When he doesn't bother me he really is sick."

"Well he's asleep right now." Quatre says. "And he did eat and had some coffee. It had no real effect but he is eating."

Wufei stands. "Lets go then. For Quatre's sake. The empathy, it can get pretty bad, can't it?"

The blond nods. "I fear if we don't find Heero, Duo's life will fall apart." The other two boys stand and follow the worried Wufei out of the door.

XXXXX

Duo woke up from a deep sleep. "It was the dream." He mummers. "Something's wrong with Heero, I know it. Someone's got him." The sweat runs down his face and his hair sticks to his forehead. "I'll find you, Heero Yuy, and you better believe that, I will find you… No matter what. And that's a promise."

He closes his eyes to try and remember the dream. He sees lights, bright lights and big guys. He remembers seeing his friend sitting in a dark room, being brought out for some kind of study. He seemed weak. He also remembers seeing another kid, younger then Quatre. He had black hair and was trying to comfort Heero. It seemed to work, like Heero, and even him, the God of Death, knew him. 

"Who was that kid?" He asks dragging himself from the bed. He looks into the mirror and sees his long brown hair soaked with sweat. "Heero…" He says in a low voice, bowing his head. A single tear runs down his cheek. After a moment he pulls himself away from the mirror and slips through the hall into the bathroom. He runs water into the sink. When it's full he turns the water off and stares down into it. After a second he takes some of the water in his hands and splashes his face. 

The cold water feels good against his warm skin. He splashes his face again, trying to get rid of the tears. He looks back into the mirror. His eyes are red and starting to puff up. "Some God of Death I am…" He mutters. "I cry because my friend's missing." He looks up and around the room. He slips out of the room, down the hall and into Wufei's room. 

He looks around the room. He sees the weapons and the cleanness of the room. "How clean…" He sighs. "He always wears the same boring old thing… a white robe like thing or blue muscle shirt… and here I am in my Scooby boxers and a black muscle shirt." He shrugs and goes to Wufei's closet. "I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow one outfit…" He says pulling one of the dark blue muscle shirts and pulling it on himself. Then he pulls out a pair of the white 'pajama' pants, pulls them on and ties it with a black belt like thing. "Well, they are comfortable…" He then turns and walks out of the room. As he walks past Heero's room another tear runs down his cheek and he slips into the room.

Heero's precious laptop sits on the bed. Duo walks slowly to the bed and sits on it. "Heero, promise me you'll be Ok…" He takes the laptop in his hands and opens it. He opens the laptop and pushes a button. The screen jumps to life. A few seconds after the computer sets up a box comes up. A voice comes over the speakers. "You have one message for Duo Maxwell."

Duo stares at the screen. "A message? For me?" He asks in disbelief. He shrugs and puts his finger on the mouse pad. He moves the curser to the message box and clicks it. 

A screen pops up. It reminds him of a movie screen. Heero's face comes up on it. He looks upset and, to Duo's surprise, scared. "Duo," Says his scared face. "They've caught me! Don't worry, I think I'll be Ok, but please hurry and get me out! Oh, man, Duo, bud this is bad. They catch the world's greatest. They're trying to create their own perfect solider, one better then me. I've meet him and he's more like you then me! But he's an awesome fighter. Hurry up an' save both of us, he doesn't want to change! He's just a kid so hurry up and GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!!! Oh no, they're comin' back. Later Duo and hurry!" Then the screen blanks out.

Duo blinks. _He is in trouble! I knew it! _He thinks bitterly. He stands and closes the laptop. "He's alive but I have to find him…" He furrows his brow in thought. Then it hits him. "The kid! The black haired kid! The dream… there's something about the kid. Wufei!" He shouts jumping up and running out of the room. He looks around the house but doesn't find him, or anyone else for that matter.

He runs out of the mansion, anger itching through his body. "Where the hell are you guys?!" He shouts to no one in particular. He climbs into Death Scythe. "Wufei." He says bitterly. "Where are you? I got a message from Heero. He's alive but he needs our help."

"Duo?" Wufei asks. "Slow down. We're looking for Heero, don't worry."

"I got a message from him. He's alive." Duo says slowly this time. "I think someone might be hurting him, he said they caught him. He wants us to help him and get a kid out to. A kid that they're trying to turn into a better solider then Heero, but they haven't succeeded yet."

"Where are they, Maxwell?" Wufei asks in true worry.

"Shit! I knew there was something I didn't know…"

"You don't know where they are?! Maxwell, we can't find them and rescue them if we don't know where they are!"

"I'm sorry!" Duo shouts. "But we have to find them!" 

"Ok," Wufei says. "We'll come back and talk this through. Maybe develop a plan of sorts."

"Good." Duo says in cold tones. Then he climbs out of his Gundam and goes into mansion to wait.

About fifteen minutes later the three other Gundam pilots come in. Duo walks out, looking just a bit upset. "You went without telling me." He said in slight anger, leaning against the doorframe. (Lizzie: And looking incredible SEXY in Wu-man's clothes!!!!) (Hudson: Lizzie!) (Lizzie: …. Party pooper…)

The three pilots look at him. "Hey!" Wufei said. "Those are my… never mind." He says, noticing the Zero mood Quarte dancing in the blond's eyes.

"Sorry, Duo, but you were so sad…we wanted to help." Quatre explains.

Duo sighs. "It's Ok, but I wish you would have told me."

Trowa looks at Duo. "……"

Duo gives Trowa a weird look. "Ya wanna know what scares me? I understood that. And, Quat, I am sorry bout stressing you out, but I can't help it. Must suck bein' Empathic at times."

The blond shrugs. "It's Ok, Duo." He moved up the stairs and put a hand on Duo's shoulder. He smiled kindly. "You need to cry."

Duo bites his lip. "I'm not going to. I refuse it."

Right then a rainbow portal appeared in the sky. The pilots don't notice because they're looking in the wrong directions. All of them, except Duo. He stares up at it in wonder. As he watches a gold beam comes from it. "Guys…" He says. "Look."

The other three pilots turn and look at it. The golden beam of light hits the ground right in front of them. Six figures form. Five of them are humaniod, all five have wings, one looks like a dog, sort of. The golden beam disappears, along with the portal. 

The four pilots stare at the six creatures. The one that looks to be female is kind of a purplish color. She has black hair and a white dress like thing on. One is kind of a pale green color. He's wearing a brown lion cloth and seems to be a bit on the chubby side. Another is a brown color. He has white hair and an eye that looks to be bad. He also looks a bit on the chubby side, but it can be excused because he looks old. He's wearing armor and a sword appears to be hanging in a sheath. The smallest looks kind of bat-like. His skin was green and he looked to be the youngest. He was wearing a dark blue lion cloth. The final humanoid one was a brownish-red color, kinda like maroon. He was wearing a dark gray-blue lion cloth. The one that looked to be a dog was huge! It was blue and looked like it could be very vicious. 

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

Duo pushes past Quatre and walks to the creatures. "I'm Duo Maxwell. Those are my friends, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. Who are you?"

She looked at all of them. "I am Angela. That is Hudson, Broadway, Brooklyn, Lex, Bronx and this is my… Where's my father?" She asks looking around frantically.

The five creatures look around for their leader. "He's gone!"


	3. Space Angel

__

Ridding in Low Tides

She searched through the dark space. All she saw was blackness. Her ship cut through the blackness of space. Her violet eyes were cold and filled with hate. "Where are you?" 

Right then she sees something deep in space. "What's that?" She pushes her ship toward it. "Oh no!" She shouts when she gets close enough to know what it is. "Not a black hole!" She pulls back on the steering stick. "I'm too close." She hit's a green button on the control panel. Her ship opens and she jumps out. 

She raises her arms high above her head and closes her eyes. She starts to glow a pale blue color. She open she eyes. The cruel violet deepens to an almost black. "I call upon the power of space!" She lowers her arms and stares at the black hole. She points to the black hole. Slowly it gets smaller until it vanishes. She smiles a cold smile. "Nice to control space." She then turns and floats back into her ship and closes the lid.

"Thrusters on… turbo speed working…" Then she gasps. "Can Koppa-Mijin still transform? I hope so." She pushes her ship forward. The wings come off, the body twists. Seconds later an amazing metal creature stands in the space. It has a round lightning blue jewel in its center, a silver ring is around it, the chest plate is navy blue. Its legs are pale blue, and the armor on its arms is a periwinkle blue. Pointed silver eyebrows are just above sapphire colored lights that are its eyes.

She grins. "She does still transform. Great, but unfortunately she's not needed this instant so she shall stay my ship." She pushes a button inside the magnificent Gundam. The wings detach, and the body twists. She sits in her mostly blue ship again. She closes her eyes. "Thank you, Sanjeet, my brother. Without you I don't think I could- no, would have this honor to pilot a Gundam suit. But I miss you something awful." She closes her eyes in memory of her twin brother. 

"I always be wit you." She remembers him saying so clearly when they were four. She remembers him putting his arms around her in a hug. His black hair had fallen into hers. She remembers everything about that terrible day when her father had taken him away from her. The way he smelled, the start of his braid, his Persian blue eyes, even what he was wearing. "Promise me you won't forget me, Sheridan."

She'd hugged him and started to cry. "Sanjeet, don leave me! I miss you too much!"

"Sheridan, promisswe me you won't forget me. I never forget. Now promise me." He said looking into her violet eyes.

She'd kissed him on the cheek like a sister. "I won't, Sanjeet. I promise, I won't."

"Good. Bye-bye, sissy." He'd said as their Dad came and picked him up.

Sanjeet had looked at her with hurt in his eyes, but their Dad had nothing but hate for the little girl in his eyes. "Good bye, girl." He'd said coldly. "Say bye-bye to your brother, you'll never see him again." He smiled at the little boy. "And you're on your way to becoming perfect." Then he'd walked away without any concern for the little girl, caring only about Sanjeet.

She opens her eyes violet eyes in terror. "And I curse our father for taking you away." She'd gotten her father's violet eyes and hated him all the more because of it. 

"Something wrong?" She hears someone ask. 

"No, Koppa-Mijin, nothing's wrong." She said with a slight smile. She'd put an artificial intelligence chip into her ship so it learned and talked just like a human. Koppa-Mijin's her only friend.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" 

The girl sighs. "I can't fool you, can I, Koppa-Mijin?"

"It's been ten years, Sheridan. It's not your fault your Father preferred little, disgusting boys over-"

"Koppa-Mijin! Little boys are not disgusting! My brother was a little boy and he was clean, loving and… I miss him."

"It's still been ten years. He's prob`ly forgotten about you!"

"He has not!"

"Whatever."

Sheridan grins and runs her finger over the dashboard. "Take it back."

The voice starts to laugh. "No! No…!! No tickle! St-… no tickle! You're cheating! St… stop it!" The voice says full of laughter.

"Take back that you think he's forgotten me."

"N- no! He has-…" The voice stops talking completely and just laughs.

"That's what I thought, Ticklish." Sheridan takes her finger off the dashboard and leans back into he chair. "I'm putting you on autopilot, I need a few Z's."

"Yes, Sheridan. Have a nice sleep." 

She yawns. "I will." Her eyes close and she drifts into a deep sleep.

XXXX

She opened her violet eyes and looked around. "Koppa-Mijin, where are we?" She rubbed her eyes. "Which colony?"

"I thought you might be hungry when you woke up so I stopped. See? There's the Magical Café."

Sheridan smiles. "Thanks friend. Would you like anything?"

"Now that you mention it I could use some oil…"

"Okay. I'll get myself a breakfast pizza, some coffee and a bag of doughnuts for the trip, and I'll get you some oil. Any special brand?"

"Hmm… Din-O-Might! That kind's _soo_ tasty! Mmmmmm-mmm!!!"

"You know you're prob`ly the only ship to think that, don't you? 

"You made me. It's all your fault, dearie."

"Yes, I know." Sheridan said jumping out of the small ship. "I'll be back in a few, Ok?"

"Ok, go already. I'll be fine."

She smiles and runs into the café. 

"I think I'll just take a short nap while she's away…" The ship completely shuts down with a wiz.

Moments later someone circles around the ship. "This is perfect for transporting the monster and the two boys. Sanjeet will be the perfect shoulder after it's in him."

"Yeah… but how do we take it? Shouldn't we find the owner and try to buy it from him?"

"No. There's a chance he'll say no."

"Then how do we take it?"

The first man pulls out a phone. "Police? Yes, we've found this ship. It seems to be blocking part of the rode. You should come by and tow it."

"We'll be right there. Thank you for calling us sir."

"No problem and thank you." Then the man snaps the phone shut.

"Was that really the police?" 

"No. In code I said 'I found the right transportation. Come get it ASAP.' You didn't expect me to say that out loud, did you?"

"No, guess not."

The two sit on a bench to wait for someone to come and get the ship. A few minutes later a ship comes. It has pincers. "Hop in. Good job, Richard." 

"Yes, sir." 

Unknown to them Sheridan came out then. She saw them picking up her ship. With an angry growl she runs to it and opens the hatch. It closes immediately afterwards. "Koppa-Mijin, wake up. You're gettin' high jacked."

"Huh? What?"

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacay, you're gettin' kidnapped!"

"No! They can't-"

"No, don't throw a fuss. We'll break out as soon as they land. Maybe they'll take us somewhere. Sides, we could use a little adventure, couldn't we?"

"I like the way you think."

"Me too." She says with a grin.


	4. The Experiment

__

Experiments?

Heero sulked in the room. It was worse then a prison. The whole time he'd been there he'd only talked to one person who wasn't a scientist: but the scientists were trying to change him. The kid didn't want to change. He had black hair, that was in a long braid, and his bangs looked something like Duo's. He was tall, and thin, like Trowa. His eyes were Persian blue, which is what creeped Heero out a little. They were the same color as his, with the same determination, mission accepted, suicidal edge to them, but at the same time they were happy, like Duo's. Heero was 17 now, and the kid was younger then him, at 14. 

He heard the door open. Quickly he jerked his head to see who it was. "Sanjeet, it's just you."

The boy smiled. "Yeah, just me. I brought you some food, in case you're hungry." He walked into the room. In his hand was a tray. "I wasn't sure exactly what you liked, so I had to guess. I hope you don't mind what I got." He came to Heero and sank down next to him. "Here." He passed the tray to him.

Heero studied it. "Chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, and a piece of cheery pie." He smiled. "Thanks, but you're not suppose to be feeding me."

"Do I look like I care? The people here are jerks, believe me, I know. You're the only one here that I like… I even hate my Dad for God's sake."

"So, how'd you get in here anyway?" 

"My Dad's a lead scientist here. I can grab the keys… besides, it's not like they're going to punish the experiment."

"Experiment?"

"Yeah… They're wanting to make me the start of new generations of perfect soldiers. Feel no pain, no emotion, won't deny them, listen to their every whim, basically be an empty shell, with no soul, unless it's programmed into them. Well I've got news for them! It's not gonna work, not on me." He pauses. "That's where you come in. They're wanting to… kill you, and find out why you're different. Then they're gonna make me like that, they want to anyway. I'm not gonna let them kill you though. I don't like death. It hurts."

"Really…" Heero says slowly eating chicken. 

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, they've got a new guy. He's a monster… well, gargoyle but… he's huge! Wings… very serious. I think they're gonna use him too. He's right next door. If you want I can rig somethin' up for you to talk to him through."

"That'd be nice"

"Want me to?"

Heero thinks. He knows he's already putting this boy in danger, just by becoming friends with him. The kid had gotten him food, a laptop, paper, pens and pencils. "No, I don't want them finding out and trying to hurt you."

The boy laughs. "They can't hurt me! Not only am I stronger then them, but I'm also smarter. I'll come back in a few hours to rig it up, Kay?"

"You shouldn't."

"Not worried `bout it. I wanna get out, destroy the whole damn place and find my sister. Well, I gotta jet. Trainin' ya know, plus I gotta get at know the new dude. Later, Heero." He stood. "When I escape, I'll get you."

"Thanks."

With a smile, and a wink, he left the room, and closed the door.

Heero at the food. After a moment he stood and went to the opposite wall. He knocks lightly. "Hello?" He asked.

He hears muffled movements. "Who is it?"

"My name's Heero."

"I am called Goliath."

"Pleasure. Look, we're in the same boat here. They want find something out about me and they want to find something out about you."

Sanjeet walked down the hall. In his hands were the keys. He knew he wasn't suppose to take the keys for any reason but he didn't care anymore. 

"Sanjeet!" Came a voice. "What's ya go there?"

The teen froze. "Nothin', Dad." He hated it when his dad tried to act cool, like a teen supposedly does. He thrust his hands into his pockets and turned to face the man. 

The man wasn't too tall and wasn't too short. He had short cropped black hair and violet eyes and his skin wasn't too dark nor to pale. He looked to be in his late 40s or early 50s and he wore a white lab coat. "Come on, it's time for lunch."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

The man walked up to him and put his arm around his son. "Come on, let's eat."

The teen sighed. He didn't want to go. He wanted to get into a hanger but it wasn't going to work right now and he knew it.

XXXXX

Sheridan sat in the pilot seat of Koppa-Mijin. She watched as they zoomed through space. "Sheridan," The ship said, "I'm worried."

"Me too." She admitted. "Just hang tight. As long as I'm with you nothing's going to happen." She laid her head on the dash. "You're my friend. I'll protect you forever."

"Thanks, Sheridan."

She pulled away and looked out the window. They were coming to a station. It was huge and shaped like a circle with a line through it. Quickly she dunked down, not wanting to take a slim chance of being discovered. "I'll be back." She said. "I promise. I'll be back." Still crouching she moved to the back of the ship. "Open." She told it firmly. Silently the door opened and she jumped out. 

Staying in the shadows she leaned again the ship close to the door. "Close." The door closes. Then she moves around the ship to a shadowed wall. Skillfully she moved through the shadow to a door. She opened it and ran through it.

Now as she looked around she saw lots of people in lab coats and lots of doors. She stood straight, hopping they wouldn't notice her and started walking through the hall. She tried opening a door. Locked.

"Sanjeet!" Came a shout. 

She froze. That was her brother. She began looking around.

"Sanjeet." Came a kind voice beside her. She looked and smiled up at him. "Hi." She said.

"Hmmm… I don't believe you're Sanjeet."

She forced herself to stand at her full height. "My name is Sheridan. I am the Pilot of Koppa-Mijin and I want my brother."

"Sheridan… Sheridan… hmm… rings a bell it does… Sheridan… Oh, by the way, my name's Jon, nice to meet you, Sheridan, you're a very pretty young lady."

She stared at him. "You thought I was Sanjeet. He's my brother."

He ran his fingers through light blond hair. "Hmmm… Oh, you want to see him? He's eating I believe."

"You'd let me see him?"

"Of course. He'd prob`ly like to see his sister… mind I still don't know who you are exactly."

"Is your face always stuck in a permanent smile?" She asked, feeling a new emotion sweep over her like a wave.

He laughed. "Guilty as charged." He offered his arm to her. "Come with me and I'll take you to him."

She stared at him. "I think I'll just follow."

"Have it your way." He began to walk. 

She watched. He was wearing the white lab coat but something about him was different. He had on black, shinny shoes and nice looking pants. He wasn't especially tall but he looked strong. Slowly she started to follow, trying to figure out what was wrong with him and what this emotion was.

He came to a wide opening in the wall which must be a doorway. "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

She nodded. He disappeared inside and got lost in a rush of white lab coats and jumpers, with very few regular clothes. She leaned again the wall to figure out what the problem was. 

"Sheridan." She heard stern voice say. She looked up and gasped.

"Father." She said coldly.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know her, sir?" Jon asked.

"No." He said bitterly. 

She bared her teeth. "Where's Sheridan?" She asked. "Where's my brother?"

"Not here. Go home. How did you get here?"

"Your people high-jacked my ship! That's how!" She shouted.

"Sheridan!" He shouted. "Go home to your mother! I assure you, Sheridan's not here!"

"Mother's dead! You're my father, you should take me! But you didn't' care about me! All you cared about was Sanjeet because you-"

"Father?" Jon asked, as if he'd been wondering as if he'd heard right. "Sir, if she's you daughter I could-"

"No, Jon. She's not my daughter. She's crazy." He turned from her. "Put her in a cell. I'll figure out what to do with her later."

"Pig!" Sheridan shouted. "You pig! I curse you for being my father! I curse these blasted eyes of yours, I curse you!"

He paused. "I told you, put her in a cell."

"But, Sir, she wants to see Sanjeet."

"I said put her in a cell!" The man shouted. "Sanjeet is not here right now, and she has no right seeing him."

Jon looked at her with hurt eyes. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "Yes, Sir. I'll put her in a cell right away."

"Thank you." He told Jon sourly. "Go, get her out of my sight." He then walked back into the dinning room.

Jon put a gentle, soft hand on her arm. "Come on. I'm really sorry." He started leading her down the hall. "He's not much of a person for girls." He told her.

"You're only 17." She said suddenly.

"19 actually, but close enough."

Right then a boy came walking down the hallway. He had on jeans and a black T-shirt on. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he had his head down like he was thinking on something. His hair was blacker then his shirt and in a braid.

The girl watched him. He seemed so sad to her and she didn't like it. Somehow it bothered her.

Then the boy looked up. His eyes were Persian blue with a rim of laughter, and danger around them. "Hi, Jon." He said with a smile. Then he looked at Sheridan. His eyes grew wide as did his smile. "Sheridan?" He asks.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He ran up to her and hugged her. "Sheridan… how'd… how'd you get here? You have to leave." He pulled away from her and held her at arm's length. "Right now… soon."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, hurt ringing his voice. "I'm Sanjeet."

She stared at him. "Sanjeet?" She asked in awe. 

"Yeah, Sanjeet."

"Now you two know each other? This job is confusing…"

Sanjeet looked at Jon. "She's my twin sister. Go back to work… I'll take care of her."

"Ok… put her in a cell." Jon, thoroughly confused, turned and walked off. 

Sanjeet grabbed her arm. "Come on, we have to get you out of here. Do you have transport?"

"I have Koppa-Mijin… my ship, which is actually a Gundam in disguise."

"Perfect… how big is it? Big enough to hold you another boy and a huge statue?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful…"


End file.
